(1) The death of Margaret Blaine
by SlitheenUnzip
Summary: Margaret Blaine had spent her life at MI5. And just a few days after a recent promotion, she was spotted by the Slitheen. They had big plans for her...


Mr Smith lived alone in a small flat in central London. He had a job in MI5 which he was content with, it wasn't great, just fine. He was relatively large which his colleagues took advantage of, often calling him names. This happened to two people, Margaret Blaine and Alex Smith. They worked on different floors but occasionally met in the elevator and they grew close. Margaret Blaine also lived alone, in a flat just a few streets away from Mr Smiths. One day Mr Smith plucked up the courage to ask her to a date, in "just a little cheap restaurant under my flat" he asked. She replied with a smile and said "yes, that'd be lovely".

Mr Smith put on his finest suit and strolled into the restaurant, he sat down at a table for two by the window. He waited for around 30 minutes, religiously checking his watch… *tick* *tock* the time passed by. After an hour he headed home, furious that he'd been stood up.

He marched into the elevator and pressed the button, Margaret was stood behind him. And up the two of them went, "_Floor 1_" he began to mimic, but it didn't say it. Instead it jolted downwards, "oh just my luck" Margaret piped up. Mr Smith tried to prise the door open with his hands but it was no use. "They won't open" said Margaret

"Oh yeah, why not then?" he quizzed her

"Well someone has clearly sabotaged it" she supposed tucking a screwdriver into her pocket.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that? First last night, now this!" He screamed with rage.

Margaret lifted her hands to her head to expose a zip running across her forehead. She pulled at it and blue light engulfed the room. She started to giggle before closing her eyes as the zip reached the end. She tried to pull down the body which revealed a big green alien head with dark black eyes and many teeth. As she finished undressing, she proclaimed "I am, SLITHEEN!". She swung a claw at the frightened Mr Smith killing him instantly.

**~~~The Night Before~~~**

Margaret was not a confident woman, her large body meant she felt uncomfortable in her own skin. She was so excited to go on a date with Mr Smith tonight however! She rushed home to her flat to find her outfit. But first she had to work on her assignment set at work, to write up her findings about alien research. She was the only person doing the research at MI5 so it was really important she handed in the assignment by tomorrow. She was using satellite data to see if she could find any, and she believed she saw a glimpse of something passing by, just for a moment. (Little did she know this was the spaceship carrying the family of Slitheen). She walked into her flat and sat at her computer, it made a loud noise as it turned on *parp* "scuse me" she thought… "Wait, that wasn't me", she scanned the room quickly only to find a bulky green creature standing behind her, raising its arms.

"Sister, you must go to the date with that man otherwise he'll think something is wrong" said a voice

"No brother dear, humans are STUPID, he won't suspect a thing, I'll deal with it tomorrow" another replied before letting out a loud *PARPPPP* "we need to fix the gas exchange, and quickly"

**~~~Six Months Later~~~**

"I think I might have to take a detour to the ladies" Margaret said

"I'll wait here" replied Cathy

"Oh come on, all girls together!" Margaret retorted

As she locked herself in the cubicle, she let out a loud, squelchy fart. Margaret reached up to her zip, pulling it gently. Blue light swallowed the room. "Is there something wrong with the lights" questioned Cathy.

"Oh they're always on the blink, I can't tell you how many memos I've sent, so Chernobyl." She closed her eyes and lifted her head. The slitheen shook off Margaret's body before stretching, tall and proud. There was a click and the cubicle door swung open, "help me" cried Margaret in a croaky voice. Cathy entered and the door slammed behind her. She turned around to see the slitheen rising up behind her. *CRUNCH*

She clambered back into Margaret's body and hid Cathy's skin in the toilet. As she left the room she was confronted by some journalists who were praising her decisions to build the power station. She smirked and thanked them, before marching down the corridor to her office. She locked the doors in her office and pulled the curtains closed. She began to giggle. She began unzipping whilst manically laughing, reaching out of her tight costume. The blue light filled the room as she clambered out of her snug figure.

The slitheen heard a noise, a snuffle… "I know you're in here, I can smell you" she yelled "the smell of human fear, LOVE IT!" before flipping over the furniture. A small man with a hand-held recording device jumped out from the curtains. "I'm recording you, I'll release it to the public" he shrieked. "Never try and blackmail a slitheen, you imprudent man" was the reply. The rising claw fell on his skull, killing him instantly

**~~~One Month Later~~~**

Margaret sat alone in her office, the ground shaking beneath her feet. Letting out one last giggle before standing up and moving over to the table with the model power station on it. She lifted out a large board that she connected to some wires in the wall. It hovered and she stood upon it. She flew out of the window in Margaret's skin over the streets of Cardiff which were falling into magma. The planet was crumbling into magma as she rode her way into space...


End file.
